Summer Belongs To You
Summer Belongs To You is a song from the special episode from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You". Lyrics * Phineas: It's been a long, long day * And there were moments when I doubted. * Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point * Where we could laugh and sing about it. * Phineas and Isabella: Now the sun is set on this, * another extraordinary day * and when it comes around again * you know I'll say.... * Tell me what'cha wanna do today * All we need is a place to start * If we have heart, we'll make it * 'Cause we're not messing around * (We're not messing around) * Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it, * I know we can really take it * to the limit before the sun goes down... * Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move. * Isabella: '''Don't miss the beat, just get into the grove. * '''Phineas and Isabella: The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do * (A lot that you can do) * There's a world of possibilities outside your door * why settle for a little? You can get much more * yes, it's true... * Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun * there's nothing better to do * Summer belongs to you! * Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. * Phineas: Be my guest! * Candace: '''I traveled halfway 'round the world * And almost turned and ran away * But you helped me get my courage back * So now I've got to say * That though I've often thought of you * As just a nuisance and a bother * Today I can't imagine * Having better little brothers! * And you've gotta believe in something * So today I believed in you * And you came through, we made it * I've never been so proud... * '''Phineas: Never been so proud... * Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible * But we accomplished the impossible * Now there's something that I've gotta say out loud... * Time is what you make of it, so take a chance * Phineas: That's it! * Candace: Life is full of music so you ought to dance * Phineas: ''She's got it!'' * Candace: The world's a stage and it is time for your debut * Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it! * Candace: Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair * Phineas: Yeah! * Candace: '''The world is calling, so just get out there * '''Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! * Candace: You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view... * Phineas: Yes it's true... * Phineas, Isabella and Candace: Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun * There's nothing better to do * Phineas and Isabella: Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world * We wouldn't say it if wasn't true * Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) * Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby * Phineas and Isabella: Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) * Whatever you want to do, you make the rules * You've got the tools to see it through * Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) * Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) * Just remember that you can do it and when you're through * It will change your point of view, * Summer belongs to you! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs